Doubledip (002)
Doubledip, A.K.A. Experiment 002, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to double-dip food. His main instinct is to lick candies or appetizers and put them back in the bowl. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 002 was the 2nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to double-dip food. 002 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 002's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 002's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 002 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home, though he frequently licked a bowl of hard candies. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa, kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. As Mrs. Hasagawa was petting 002, Lilo took the bowl of candy from him and placed it in an open container, with the experiment taking the bait. Lilo assured the elderly woman that they would take care of the "problem", though unbeknownst to her, there was no problem to begin with. 002 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned them to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 002 was then named Doubledip. The Origin of Stitch Doubledip was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 608 instead of 002. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Doubledip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Doubledip participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Doubledip is a small purple opossum-like experiment with light purple stomach from his chin down, two light purple stripes on the back of his ears, light purple stripes on his back, a hairless tail, beady eyes and an orange nose (dark purple in ''Leroy & Stitch). Special Abilities Doubledip can double-dip foods by licking or double-dipping candies or appetizers and then placing them back. Trivia *His name and number are a likely reference to the fact that he engages in double-dipping. *Doubledip was activated off-screen. *Doubledip somehow changed in size in Leroy & Stitch. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-01-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-09-09.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-24-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-24-46.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-25-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-25-53.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-26-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-26-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-27-12.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-27-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-28-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-28-17.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-28-38.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-28-55.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-31-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-35-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-20-15.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-20-57.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-21-21.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-22-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-23-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-23-20.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-24-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-25-22.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-25-46.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-26-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-27-20.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-27-41.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-28-02.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-28-17.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-28-31.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-29-23.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-29-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-30-14.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-30-50.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h52m16s198.png|Doubledip with Mr. Stenchy Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h42m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h03m09s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m25s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h39m54s58.png|Doubledip captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Doubledip.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 608 Miscellaneous Panes04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen